


Spell On You

by evenbutterfliesdecay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/pseuds/evenbutterfliesdecay
Summary: Emma desires a mysterious object from Mr. Gold's shop. However, when she goes to steal it, she is caught and turned into a swan! How will she ever see Hook again? And what will her parents think? Will they even know where she is?A CaptainSwan story primarily. Set after the season 4 finale.





	1. Chapter One

“Emma!” Snow White said loudly. Emma walked over to her mom.

“What is it?”

“Hook wants you.” Snow said. Emma smiled.

Hook. 

Man, she loved Hook. She did not tell him yet because of her fears and aspirations but oh boy, she fell fast. Fast and hard. Onto the ground. Hook was everything she ever wanted. Perfect gentleman who held doors open, hot, a father figure to Henry and best of all… he understood her past because he was a rough baddy and so was Emma. Although Hook was worse because he killed more people. Emma only killed one. But that was to save Henry, her son. She loved Henry too. 

“He wants me?” Emma smiled. Snow rolled her eyes.

“That’s kinda what I just said!” She said and dragged Emma into Grannys. Emma saw Hook at the table. He was sitting with…

“Tink?” Emma said. Anger filled her like a cup of water and she stormed over to Hook. “What is this?!” She said to Hook. Hook petted Emma’s cheek with his hook. 

“Nothing, darling. I was just giving Tink advice here.” Emma scoffed madly. 

“What advice? Hm?” Hook stood up.

“Love advice.” He winked at Tink. “See ya, bud.” Tink smiled. 

“Movie night Saturday?” Hook smiled. 

“You know it! Bring that corn!” 

“Will do!” Tink said back. Emma dragged Hook out of the diner. 

“Did you mean popcorn?” She asked. Hook nodded. 

“Aye.”

“Oh.” Emma said. “Anyway… What the hell?!” Hook frowned. 

“What?”

“Movie night with Tink!” Emma screeched. “Are you cheating on me, Hook?” Tears suddenly filled her eyes and Hook shook his head really violently back and forth. 

“No my love! Never! I was just going to have a best mate movie night with her.” Emma suddenly realized. 

“Your best friends?” Hook nodded. 

“Aye. We eat corn and watch movies and sometimes I braid her hair. Not like I braid yours though.” Hook said. Emma smiled. 

“I love-”

Hook perked up like a puppy. A happy little pup. “You love….?” He was hopeful.

“I love…” Emma paused. Could she say it? No! What was she thinking! Of course she couldn’t! It was too early in their relationship… they have only been dating for like, six months. Hook wouldn’t be ready to hear this. “I love tacos!” She screamed. Hook deflated like a balloon. 

“Tacos?”

“Yeah! Tacos! Love me those crunchy corn shells!” Emma laughed nervously. Hook frowned again for another time that day. 

“But… what about….” Emma waited. “What about soft shells?” 

“Oh, those too.” Emma smiled. Then laughed. Again. Hook was confused by her behavior. 

“Uhhh okay mate.” He said and then grabbed her hand. “Well, let’s go get some tacos then.” Emma nodded. 

“Totally! Doc just opened this new Mexican place down the street from Gold’s shop!” Emma told Hook. 

“Let’s go then mate!”

They walked down the street holding hands. They also sent eachother loving glances. They were really in love. They never said nothing about that though. 

“Oh hey! I gotta make a stop here.” Emma said to Hook when they got to Gold’s shop. “Stay out here.” Emma commanded and Hook complied like a good little puppy. 

“Okay love. See you in a few minutes!” He blew Emma a kiss and she giggled happily.

“See ya!” Emma caught the kiss. Then she walked into Gold’s shop. 

“hey!” Belle said hello happily. “How are you?” Emma smiled. 

“Pretty great! My man and I are going to get some tacos at Doc’s new place.” She pointed outside to Hook. Belle nodded. 

“Ahh. Well, they have amazing tacos! I went last week with…” Suddenly she started to cry. Emma handed her a tissue. “Bleffff.” Belle blew her nose. “Rumple!” Emma patted her pal on the back. 

“Do you miss him?” Belle nodded. 

“I do! Oh, I do! I can’t do this anymore!” And she ran out of the shop still sobbing. Emma shrugged. 

“Okay well, I guess I’ll take what I need then and be on my way.” Emma said merrily. She reached out to take the thing she wanted but then…

“What the HELL do you think your doing, dearie??” Rumple jumped out from behind the desk. Emma screamed. 

“Ahh! How did you get here?” Rumple smirked. 

“Teleportation, dearie. So, what are you doing here?” Emma shook in fear of the dark one. 

“I just wanted…. That.” She pointed at what she wanted. Rumple laughed like a maniac. 

“That? Hahahahahahahahaha! Oh, dearie! Never would that work for you!” Emma cried. 

“That is so cruel! I just want to be happy, that’s all!” Rumple laughed again but then became really stone cold. 

“You need to be punished for trying to steal from me and my Belle, dearie.” He said.

“But you and Belle are-”

“Silence!” Rumple screeched. Emma stayed silent. “Now for your punishment. I will put a spell on you.” 

“NO!” Emma yelled. “I was going to get tacos with Hook. Please! Please don’t do this!” 

“Sorry not sorry, dearie.” He then began to say the spell. \

_“This girl is bad_  
This girl is naughty  
Dotty dotty dotty dotty  
Oh will she learn  
If the break of dawn  
Comes upon  
Turn this thieving fool into  
A SWAN!” 

“What the!” Emma yelled but didn’t have time to yell the bad word she was thinking because suddenly she turned into a swan. “QUUUAAACKK!” Emma yelled. 

Rumple laughed. “This will teach you never to ever steal again, dearie!” Emma cried and swan tears came out from her eyes. “Cry all you want. I will never undo this.” Rumple declared. Then he left the shop.

Emma was stuck in the shop, for she could not open the door. She cried some more. Hook would think she had ditched him! Oh, why was her day so awful?

And what would happen to her?


	2. Chapter Two

Hook stood outside of Gold’s shop. He promised to stay there but he was getting really really impatient. Where the bloody hell was his love? 

“That’s it!” Hook yelled. “I’m coming in!” He opened the door and came in. He then saw the swan sitting on the floor crying. “Why is this here, and where is my Swan?” Hook asked himself. The swan then came over to him and pecked his leg. “Ow stop that!” 

“Quuuaackkk!” The swan screeched. Hook covered his ears. 

“Bloody loud, that is. Okay well, bye, swan. I need to find my Swan.” He waved to the swan and left Emma in the shop. Emma sobbed. How would she ever get out? 

More importantly, how would she ever turn back into a human being? 

\\\\\

Hook walked into Doc’s restaurant. “Hey Doc!” He said. Doc waved.

“Hey, man.” 

“Did Emma come in here?” Hook asked. Doc shook his head. 

“Nah, man.” Hook nodded. 

“A’ight. Thanks.” 

“Yeah, man.” 

Hook then walked out of the restaurant, the smell of tacos and Mexican happiness drifting along behind him. 

Oh, where was his Swan so that they could share soft tacos? (Well, she liked hard, but she could suck it up) 

“I know!” Hook said suddenly. He pulled out his calling device and pressed onto the picture of Charming. 

“Yello! Charming here!” Charming answered. 

“Hi this is Hook mate.” Hook said. 

“’Sup bro?” Charming asked. Hook grinned. They had become buds after the whole Emma frozen in ice thing a few months back. They bonded over the fear of losing Emma. 

“Nothing much, it’s just…” Hook paused. He hoped that Charming would not be mad. “You see, I kind of lost Emma.” 

“WHAT?!”

“It’s not my fault!” Hook yelled. “I swear! She told me to wait for her outside of The Crocodile’s shop and so I did! But she took way too long, so I went to check on her. When I got in there she was gone! Only a simple swan was sitting there.” Charming looked at Hook disbelieved. 

“A swan? You mean, Emma?” Hook shook his head. 

“No I mean an actual real swan!” Charming laughed. 

“Impossible! Swans don’t live in Maine!” 

“I’m serious!” Hook insisted. “Here, meet me at the Croc’s shop in an hour.” Charming nodded but Hook could not see him because they were on the phone. 

“Okay deal.”

///

“Can you believe Hook?” Charming giggled. Snow rolled her eyes. 

“What did the pirate do this time?” 

“He says he saw a swan in Gold’s shop!” Snow burst out laughing. 

“That’s insane! Swans don’t live in Maine!” She laughed so hard she dropped the pasta she was making onto the floor and onto Neal, her son. Neal wailed.

“You burned Neal!” Charming shouted, the swan and his missing daughter forgotten. “Second degree!” Neal sobbed with pasta all over his hair and in his nose.

“Oh my! Call 911!” Snow said. David called. Suddenly his phone began to ring.

“The hell- Ohhh yeah. I’m 911!” David laughed at his antics and then picked Neal up. Neal was flaming hot, though, and so David dropped him. “Woah! Our son is burning!” 

“I may have burned him, but I think you just broke his head!” Snow screamed over Neal’s crying. “Now we really need help!” 

“I’ll call Granny! I think she has burn ointment and head bandages.” Charming said. “Screw the stupid swan! Both of them!” 

Snow did not understand the both of them comment but ignored it. Neal was a priority. 

///

An hour later Hook stood outside of Gold’s shop waiting. When Charming did not come Hook slapped his head. Bloody hell! How could he believe Charming would truly come to see the swan? Charming never honored his commitments. 

“Stupid! Stupid!” Suddenly Hook heard wailing. It was the swan. It was crying. 

“Bloody hell.” Hook muttered. He went in and picked up the swan. “I’ll just have to show Charming for myself, then.” The swan nuzzled its head into Hook’s chest and Hook grinned. Maybe he could keep the swan for a pet. It seemed quite fond of him.

“So, swan.” Hook began to talk to the swan like a lunatic. Little did he know it was Emma, though. “How are you?” The swan cried. “Bad?” The swan nodded. “Yeah, me too. See, my friend Charming won’t believe me and then also Emma, my love, has gone missing.”

“Quack quack quack, quack!” The swan quacked. Emma was trying to say, ‘it is I, Emma!’

“I feel you there.” Hook said even though he didn’t know what the swan (Emma) was quacking on about. 

Finally he reached Charming’s house. “Yo, mate! Open the door!” He pounded. Charming opened it. He looked like a disaster. So did Snow. Baby Neal looked worse though. The kid was in an ice bath and all red and burned. “The bloody hell happened here?” Hook asked. 

“Snow,” Charming pointed at his wife, “BURNED our son!” Snow cried. 

“It was an accident!” 

“O-okay.” Hook said. Then he held up the swan. “Guys, this is the swan. I’m keeping the lass as a pet.” 

“Wow! You weren’t lying for once.” Charming said. “Bravo!” Hook beamed.

“Thanks, mate. Now if only I knew where Emma was. She would love my new pet.”

“No matter,” Snow said, washing Neal up. “Go into our cupboard. We have swan food in there for your pet.” Hook nodded and grabbed the food. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.” Said Charming. “What are you naming your pet?”

Hook thought for a moment. 

“Emma. After my lost princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! He named Emma Emma!
> 
> What do you guys think of the fic so far? :)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think the thing Emma wanted was?  
> What do you think will happen to Emma?  
> What will Hook think?
> 
> Put your thoughts in a review please! :)


End file.
